


Violence

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Author's Favorite, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's nose was bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence

The Doctor’s nose was bleeding.  “What was that for?”

Ianto Jones was completely unrepentant, much to Jack’s disgust.  “If you have to ask, sir, then my explaining it wouldn’t help at all.  Now, may I offer you something?”

“You’ve just punched me and now you’re what, offering me tea?” 

Ianto nodded. “It’s my job, sir.” He looked at Jack. “Assuming that I still have one?”

Jack’s mouth opened.  No sound came out for a moment, and the Doctor filled the silence handily.  “What else is in your job description, Mr. Jones?”

“Ianto, sir.  My job, first and foremost, is to look after Jack.”

“You look after him by doing violence to his friends?”

“Not to his friends, no.”

“You’re saying that I’m not his friend?”

“I’m saying that you haven’t behaved much like one.”

The Doctor considered. “You could be right.”  He looked at Jack, who was amazingly, still speechless.  “What do you think, Jack?  Am I your friend?”

Jack’s expression was that of a man who’d just been slapped by a small child for asking how old she was.  It was a look of complete bewilderment mixed with complete outrage.

He took long enough to attempt to answer that the Doctor’s face fell.  “Ah.” He paused, obviously thinking. “I’ve just realized, I’ve never said, have I?  Well, I did, but you were dead at the time.”

Jack’s mouth snapped shut.  A moment later, he finally was able to ask, “When?”

“Right after you found me that first time on Malcassairo.”

He frowned.  “What did you say?”

“I said I was sorry.”

“And you never thought that I might like to actually hear it?”

The Doctor grimaced. “I never thought of it at all after that.”  He looked at Ianto.  “I’ve never really approved of the way that you lot always resort to violence over every little thing, but this wasn’t so little, was it?”

Ianto shook his head. “No, sir.”

The Doctor turned back to Jack.  “I am sorry, Jack.  I’m sorry for what happened to you and I’m sorry that I left you behind.”

“I thought that it was instinct?”

“It was, but Time Lords are supposed to be above those sorts of instincts, no matter how deep within us they are.”  He drew in a breath and held out his hand.  “Friends?”

Jack hesitated only a millisecond. “Friends.” He pulled the Doctor in for a hug, then released him and looked at Ianto. “I should be angry with you.”

Ianto nodded. “Probably.”

“And telling you not to do it again..?”

“Would be quite effective, sir, since I doubt that you’ll be killed by Daleks, brought back to life by a magical being, and then left behind again, will you?”

Jack couldn’t help but smirk. “I’ll certainly try to avoid it.”

“See that you do, sir.”


End file.
